The End of the LXG?
by A. L. Nowicki
Summary: None of the members of the League are speaking to each other, but when one of them gets captured, will they put aside their differences and come to the rescue?
1. Skinner's Prank

Usual Disclaimer: you already know this part, all of the characters are the properties of their respective authors, blah, blah, blah, except for a few exceptions, to be introduced later on in the story, who belong to me.  
  
This story is a bit.modern. I don't think any of this would have happened back in the late 1800s, even though the story is set then. Just thought I'd warn you. Don't kill me, though. I'm just trying to have a little fun. Honest.  
  
Enjoy the story, and remember to review. However, I have finals coming up, so updating is probably going to be a bit slow until next week.  
  
*  
  
In the main meeting room of the Nautilus, Captain Nemo was waiting for the other members of the LXG to join him in another meeting concerning the updating of the League's weaponry. However, the other four members of the League were a bit late.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and in came a hat that appeared to be floating in midair.  
  
"Skinner!" exclaimed Nemo. "You're late. And where are the others?"  
  
"Don't ask me, cap'n," said Rodney Skinner. "None of them appear to be speaking to me at the moment. In fact, the only member of the League still speaking to me is you."  
  
Before Nemo could ask why, the door flew open again and in stalked Tom Sawyer, toting his rifle. He glared at the hat floating in midair, and then sat down at the table as far away as possible from it. He slammed his rifle down on the table.  
  
Nemo winced. "Sawyer, please do be careful. This table is made of the finest cherry wood, found only in the woods of northeast America."  
  
"If I ever get back home, I'll send you a new table," said Sawyer through gritted teeth. He still appeared to be glaring at Skinner.  
  
"Would the two of you mind telling me what is going on? And where are Jekyll and Hyde and Mina?" As Tom and Skinner gaped at him, Nemo realized his mistake. "Okay, so we don't really need Hyde, do we? But where are Jekyll and Mina?"  
  
"Mina's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out," said Tom in a sad tone. "Jekyll's tried to get her to get her out and calm her down, but he isn't doing very well. He went to his room to take a potion so Hyde can break down the bathroom door."  
  
Nemo jumped up from the table. "Is Henry out of his mind? We can't have that monster charging around the Nautilus. What does he think Hyde do when he does break down the door? Give Mina a big hug? No! He'd probably kill her!"  
  
"Captain, to be completely honest, I never even knew Jekyll was in his mind to begin with," commented Skinner. Tom wanted to laugh, but couldn't. Even though what Skinner said was true, Tom was still very angry, and the League had had a secret discussion about being nice to Jekyll.  
  
Nemo just glared at Skinner. "Enough." He turned to Tom. "Well? What are we waiting for? We've got to stop that man!"  
  
"You stop him," hissed Tom. "The way I am now, I'd probably end up strangling Henry to death."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," muttered Skinner.  
  
Nemo shot Skinner another very nasty look. "Skinner, go to Henry's room and try to stop him from transforming into Hyde. Sawyer, sit down. I'm going to pour you a nice pot of Indian tea, and we're going to discuss why you're so angry."  
  
Tom didn't feel like drinking tea with Nemo to calm himself down. He felt like grabbing invisible Skinner's invisible throat and strangling it until it wasn't invisible any more.  
  
"Tom, this anger isn't good for you," Nemo pleaded with him. "And I'm not used to seeing you this way."  
  
Tom sighed. "Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Skinner was too late. Dr. Henry Jekyll had taken his potion, transformed into the beast Edward Hyde, picked up a broomstick, and stalked off to the bathroom to force Mina out.  
  
Skinner spied a wrench lying on the floor. A random crew member had been making repairs to the ship's piping and had left the wrench lying there. Skinner picked it up and threw it right at Hyde. Hard.  
  
Hyde was very big, but he could still sense it when someone threw a wrench at him. He whipped around as fast as he could (which, considering the sheer size of him, wasn't very fast) and saw the hat floating in midair. Hyde wasn't very bright, but he still knew what the floating hat meant. Skinner had been the one who had hit him.  
  
Hyde threw his broomstick at Skinner, who leapt out of the way. Skinner grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and started to spray Hyde with it. Henry Jekyll would have thought this very funny; a fire extinguisher just floating in midair. Hyde didn't think it funny. Hyde thought it was simply annoying.  
  
Hyde turned his back on Skinner to avoid being sprayed with water, and looked for something to attack with. There was nothing he could throw at Skinner, except the wrench Skinner had thrown at him, which had just landed by Hyde's feet. But to Hyde, the wrench was so puny that it was completely useless. Seeing nothing else to attack with, Hyde just turned and started chasing after Skinner. Hyde couldn't really run that fast, but those tall legs gave him an advantage of covering more ground.  
  
Skinner dropped the fire extinguisher and ran, too scared to take off his hat, making himself invisible to Hyde. Hyde was so terrifying, even to the members of the League, that when confronted with him, League members simply ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the main meeting room, a servant had poured Indian tea for Nemo and Sawyer. Sawyer was still sitting with his arms crossed, looking angry. Nemo was still very concerned.  
  
"Now tell me," said Nemo patiently. "What did Skinner do?"  
  
Tom snorted. "Real gentleman, he is."  
  
"Sawyer, will you just stop complaining and get to the point?"  
  
"Fine." Tom dipped a finger into his tea to test how hot it was. "You see, it all started a few weeks ago. Skinner's become more and more interested in chemistry. He's been sneaking into Mina's laboratory at night when she's asleep and fooling around with her things, just curious. He's even been making a few potions of his own. Anyway, tonight at dinner, Skinner slipped something naughty into Mina's drink."  
  
Nemo practically choked on his tea. He had missed dinner due to the need to conduct an inspection of the control room of the Nautilus, but this would have been the last thing he expected to have happened. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm totally serious."  
  
"Well, how naughty was it? Is Mina okay?"  
  
"No. The minute she swallowed, the.the skin on her arms and neck got all purple and blotchy, and her eyes turned this real sickly yellow. Her face was really pale and sweaty. Skinner started to explain that the potion was supposed to make her breasts bigger, of all things, but he made some mistake in the ingredients, and now Mina's a mess. She can't be seen like she is. And the nerve of Skinner to test her for any potion without her consent first!"  
  
Nemo nodded, understandingly. "That was awfully naughty of him. I thought we all had a discussion on not taking advantage of Mina." (They had held discussions on everybody.)  
  
"Skinner's such a sick, perverted man," said Tom angrily, squeezing his fists. "He shouldn't be allowed near Mina."  
  
Before Nemo could say anything else, Skinner burst into the room, followed by Hyde, who looked about ten times as angry as Tom.  
  
"Help!" Skinner yelled, starting to run in circles around the room, his hat still on. "The beast's trying to kill me!"  
  
Tom and Nemo just looked at each other and sighed. Another typical day on the Nautilus.  
  
*  
  
And that's the end of chapter one. This is my first LXG fanfic, so please read and review.  
  
And like I said, some things may not be right in the time concept (I don't think they had fire extinguishers back then, but it was fun to write into the story,) and some characters may be OOC. But, like I said, that makes it all fun.  
  
I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
~ Alisonia 


	2. Hyde Rescues Mina

Thank you to everybody that reviewed. Reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Somehow, I've found time to write another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
*  
  
Tom stood up. "Forget him!" he shouted to Hyde. "Forget that idiot Skinner! Get Mina! You have to get Mina!"  
  
It was as if a light bulb had appeared on top of Hyde's head. A look of realization suddenly dawned on his face. All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks, gave up on Skinner, turned around, and headed back to the bathroom to get Mina out.  
  
"Forgive me, but did he just have an actual thought? Like a normal person?" asked Skinner from wherever he was standing. He had taken his hat off, so now nobody had any idea as to where he was.  
  
"I believe so," said Nemo. He chuckled. "Maybe we underestimated Edward Hyde."  
  
Tom shrugged. He got up from the table. "Excuse me," he said, sneering at Skinner. "I'm going to see if Mina is okay."  
  
* * *  
  
From inside the bathroom, a teary-eyed Mina Harker glanced at herself in front of the looking glass. She raised a purple blotchy hand to brush the hair out of her eyes as the tears ran from her yellow eyes down to her cheeks. Everything would be okay, except that she didn't know if Skinner actually had an antidote to whatever potion he had given her. It wasn't the fact that he had played a sick joke; it was the fact that the sick joke may not be reversible.  
  
It was times like these when she yearned for her husband Jonathan. Or at least Dorian, in his older, better days, back when he hadn't thought of playing a traitor.  
  
But Jonathan.his soft brown eyes and warm, comforting smile could cure anything Mina had ailing her. And there had been times when Mina had been a very ill vampire, both physically and emotionally.  
  
Mina's pleasant thoughts of her late husband were interrupted when she heard a loud pounding at the door. It sounded as if someone was trying to break it down. She screamed and ducked under the sink.  
  
"Don't worry, Mina!" said an out-of-breath Tom Sawyer through the door. "You're going to be okay! It's just us! Hyde and I!"  
  
"Go away!" shrieked Mina. Her voice, choked by tears, sounded like a milkshake going through a blender.  
  
"Mina, it's okay! Calm down, you're going to be all right!"  
  
Mina tried to pull herself together. Tom and Edward were trying to help her. They weren't like Skinner. Tom and Edward cared.  
  
Mina thought about what she just said to herself and froze. Hyde? Trying to help? What was that all about? Usually when Hyde saw Mina, he went chasing after her, trying to get her to get into bed with him.  
  
Mina didn't have much time to dwell on this, because the door had been broken down. Hyde was standing at the door, his arms hanging limply by his sides. Mina couldn't even see Tom. Hyde was taking up the whole doorway.  
  
Tom pushed Hyde aside, who didn't seem to mind, surprisingly, and embraced Mina. Huddled in Tom's arms, Mina glanced into the looking glass again. Henry Jekyll's reflection was looking back at her.  
  
"Are you all right, Mina?" asked Jekyll softly. "It's not healthy for you to lock yourself away like this."  
  
Mina nodded, still in Tom's embrace. "Thanks," she whispered to him through the mirror. It was nice that she could talk to Jekyll through the mirror while Hyde's form still stood in the doorway, scratching his head as if he didn't know what a hug was.  
  
Tom and Mina pulled apart. "It's been very nice of you to help me, Tom," said Mina quietly. "But I don't feel like doing anything now except crying for a while. Maybe going to bed later."  
  
"It's okay," Tom assured her. He stroked her pale face and look into her disgusting, yellow eyes. "It's okay, Mina. Jekyll's a doctor, he'll fix you up. And Skinner, I mean, why would anybody try out a potion unless they didn't have the antidote?"  
  
Mina, who had been sulking and melancholy, suddenly broke into rage. "NEVER mention him in front of me again!" she shrieked wildly. After trying her hardest to step around Hyde without aggravating him too much, she stalked angrily toward her room. Tom heard the sound of a door slam down the corridor.  
  
Tom turned toward the mirror, where Jekyll also had an angry face.  
  
"Sorry, Henry," Tom apologized, realized he had insulted Henry Jekyll when he told Mina he wondered why anybody would try out a potion without the antidote. The first time Jekyll had tried out his transformation potion on himself, he certainly hadn't had an antidote. "I was just trying to calm Mina down."  
  
Jekyll sighed, the tension wiped off from his face. "That's all right, I forgive you, Sawyer." He turned to Hyde. "Come, Edward. I have a meeting to attend with Nemo that I'm about an hour late for."  
  
Hyde just sneered at Jekyll, but did as he was told anyway. Sawyer just sighed and closed the door on the way out.  
  
* * *  
  
Tom returned to the main meeting room, to find only Nemo seated at the table.  
  
"Where's the meeting?" asked Tom, looking around wildly.  
  
"I'm canceling it," Nemo replied. "Due to circumstances beyond my control. Get some rest, Sawyer. How's Mina doing, by the way?"  
  
"She'll be fine, as soon as we get her back to normal."  
  
"Do you really think we can?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Tom admitted. "I was hoping that Jekyll and Skinner would be able to work together on it."  
  
"Either way, I'm sure we can work it out. Hyde didn't harm Mina?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Nemo looked surprised, but it didn't bother him that much. Hyde had done good deeds in the past. "All right, then. Carry on."  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
* * *  
  
By the next morning, nobody was really speaking to Skinner. Everybody was trying to talk to Mina, but Mina wasn't speaking to anybody, only staying huddled in her room. Nemo was kind of refusing to speak to Jekyll, because he still thought that Jekyll had endangered Mina's life by bringing Hyde about.  
  
Skinner had made an antidote, but when Mina tried it, it didn't work. In fact, the purple blotches spread to her face, which caused her to be even angrier at Skinner and emphasize the fact that when someone tried to talk to her, she just turned away in embarrassment and horror.  
  
Jekyll had gotten his hands on a sample of Skinner's potion, and he was now trying to make a decent antidote. Mina had confidence in him, because after all, Jekyll was a more experienced chemist than Skinner. Mina herself was the most experienced of all of them, but she wouldn't stop sulking in her room.  
  
Nemo was in his office, trying to schedule a new time for the meeting. The updating of weaponry was very important, and they needed to talk about it sometime.  
  
"Tomorrow evening," he thought, after debating many times in his head. "Tomorrow evening after dinner. That'll hopefully give enough time for Mina to calm down."  
  
Nemo left his office and made his way to the League members' respective rooms to tell them about the new time for the meeting. Tom Sawyer's room happened to be the closest to his office, so he thought he'd try there first.  
  
Nemo had his hand on the doorknob and was just about to open the door when the door flew open and Skinner, who was wearing his black coat, black hat, and even his white face paint, ran out screaming.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Nemo, completely forgetting that he wasn't speaking to him.  
  
"SAWYER!" Skinner just yelled, continuing to sprint down the hallway.  
  
Curious, Nemo opened the door and went into Tom's room. Tom Sawyer was standing by his desk, with a smug look on his face.  
  
"What just happened?" Nemo asked.  
  
"Well," said Tom, grinning sickeningly, "Skinner won't be bothering Mina anymore. That's for sure."  
  
*  
  
There you go, the second chapter.  
  
I just love great cliffhangers, don't you?  
  
Try to keep the reviews coming, but I'm not sure when I'll have the next bit up.  
  
~ Alisonia 


	3. Black Magic

I wish to thank Clez, Panzergal, MJ Rosemary, and angelic katty for their much appreciated reviews.  
  
  
  
Here's part three. I tried to hurry it up as best I could so those of you on the edges of your seats didn't have to wait much longer!  
  
*  
  
As it turns out, Tom had swiped a book about voodoo from the library of the Nautilus and was having fun stabbing his Rodney Skinner voodoo doll. Skinner's shrieks and screams were happening because he felt the sharp pokes Tom was giving him.  
  
  
  
"I told him if he would leave Mina alone, I would leave him alone," Tom explained.  
  
Nemo was curious. "How do you make a voodoo doll of an invisible man?"  
  
"Easy. I somehow found this old photograph of what Skinner looked like before he turned invisible."  
  
Nemo started forward to look at the picture, but then stopped. He realized what he was doing. "SAWYER!!!!!" he exploded, shaken out of his curiosity and into the situation at hand. "Now, I know you're upset about what Skinner did to Mina, but did you really think that this was necessary?!?!?!?!?"  
  
  
  
"Considering what Mina's doing to herself, yes! She's shut up in her room, she won't speak to anyone--"  
  
"But, seriously! I mean, now that you've started it, everybody on this ship is going to start making voodoo dolls of each other!!!! This place is going to be a madhouse!!!"  
  
Tom shrugged. "Well, at least I have satisfaction knowing that Skinner got what he deserved. I don't know why you're taking this so seriously. I was just having a little fun."  
  
"Well, why do you think I even have that book in the library? Because I know how serious a business that voodoo really is!"  
  
Tom, still not convinced that he had done anything wrong, just shrugged. Nemo, frustrated beyond belief, just left. He knew he could do nothing to change Tom's mind.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Mina, let's try this."  
  
Jekyll dipped a washing rag into a serum of his new antidote, then started scrubbing Mina's arm with it, hoping it would take the purple blotches off. However, it didn't really do anything. In fact, it just made Mina's skin red and irritated.  
  
Mina quietly howled in pain and yanked her arm away from Jekyll. Jekyll put his washing rag down and tenderly touched her skin.  
  
"Now, why won't this work?" Jekyll asked impatiently, holding up the beaker of serum."I'm certain this is the antidote!"  
  
"You idiot. Your potions never work," Hyde sneered in the back of Jekyll's head.  
  
"Hyde, if my potions never work, how come I have you around?" Jekyll snapped back audibly. Mina just looked at him, but didn't say anything. She knew that when he started talking about stuff completely unrelated to what was going on at the moment, she knew he was talking to Hyde.  
  
"Ooooh. I'm really scared," sneered Hyde sarcastically. "Jekyll's angry at me!"  
  
Jekyll just ignored him. "Sorry, Mina," he told Mina apologetically. "But don't worry, I'm not going to give up until I can find the potion to cure you. You might want to run some cold water on that arm to stop the itching," he added.  
  
Mina nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She knew that Jekyll was trying his hardest to help, and for this, she was very thankful. But she was also very frustrated with him. She usually wasn't a very impatient person, but she wanted to be cured NOW. Heck, you would too, if you were in her condition.  
  
Jekyll stood up and was about to leave, but then Nemo stumbled in.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" asked Jekyll.  
  
"Sawyer's up to his boyish jokes again," said Nemo angrily, completely forgetting that he was angry at Jekyll. He told them all about the voodoo doll he had made of Skinner.  
  
Mina smiled, but Jekyll didn't. "What does he think he's DOING?" Jekyll asked angrily.  
  
"Exactly," nodded Nemo.  
  
"Not that I can't imagine him doing it, but he's setting a poor example for Edward. Next time he comes out, he's going to start making voodoo dolls of everybody!" Jekyll exclaimed.  
  
"That's exactly was I was thinking," said Nemo. He noticed the beaker in Jekyll's hand. "Have you found an antidote yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Jekyll admitted. "I tried this one, but Mina's skin got all red and it started to burn and itch her." He turned around and noticed that Mina wasn't in the room anymore. "She's probably gone to the bathroom to run some cold water over it, like I told her to."  
  
"Ah," Nemo nodded. "Don't worry, Jekyll. You'll get it."  
  
"I hope," nodded Jekyll anxiously.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day, the League were the most distant they had ever been from each other. Nobody was speaking to Skinner. Even after Tom's prank, they all decided to forgive him once Mina's condition had cleared up, which it still hadn't.  
  
Nobody was speaking to Tom either; they had thought his joke was dirty and mean. Mina had thought it was funny, but Mina wasn't speaking to anybody. She was still too embarrassed, and spent her day shut in her room. To add to all of this, Nemo was still angry at Jekyll for endangering Mina.  
  
To sum of it up, nobody was speaking to Tom or Skinner, Mina wasn't speaking to anyone, and Nemo and Jekyll weren't speaking. Each member of the League was involved in at least one grudge against another member, except for Hyde, but he didn't count. Hyde never counted, except when he was needed.  
  
The cold water had helped Mina's skin cool down, and she made herself an especially strong sleeping potion before turning in to bed. She had no desire to wake up in the morning.  
  
Tom had destroyed his voodoo doll of Skinner, but he had made one of Hyde. He didn't think anybody would be angry about this; everybody agreed that Hyde needed controlling. However, he was afraid to test it out, because he was afraid that he would hurt Jekyll. After all, they shared the same body.  
  
But Jekyll wasn't speaking to him anyway, so what difference would it make?  
  
Still, he didn't want to take the chance. Eventually, Tom gave up on his project and went to bed.  
  
After all of the League members were asleep and the only ones awake on the Nautilus were the crew members assigned to night watch, a bunch of men and one very powerful woman met in secret on a second submarine about 500 miles away from the Nautilus.  
  
Quinicia Moriarty, M's illegitimate daughter, a dark mysterious woman wearing all black, her face covered by the veil of a pillbox hat, sat at the head of the table in a meeting room of the submarine Atlantica. Andre McCane, her number one assistant, sat at her right side. The rest of the men seated at the table were very odd people indeed. They would have been thugs, except they all were wearing suits and glasses. I guess you could say they were brainy thugs.  
  
"First things first," Ms. Moriarty said. "My equals call me 'Que,' but my inferiors call me 'madam.' Seeing as how I've brought you all here under my leadership, I will request that you all address me as 'madam.' Except for Andre, of course."  
  
"Yes, madam," clamored her room full of thugs.  
  
"Now, I've gathered you all here for a purpose," Que said. "We are going to destroy the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I know we've tried several times in the past and failed, but this time, my assistant Andre McCane has come up with a brilliant plan." She turned to her assistant. "Andre?"  
  
*  
  
There's chapter three. I hope to have the fourth chapter up in a few days. I've taken to working on this story in between studying.  
  
Don't forget to review! (I know I'm kind of pushing it, but those reviews are very helpful! They encourage me to continue writing!)   
  
~ Alisonia 


	4. Andre McCane

Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers to inspiring me to continue on with the story! Your reviews are so important; they make my day and even give me ideas for the direction of the story!  
  
Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!   
  
By the way: Que Moriarty and Andre McCane are my own creations, any connections to any real people are purely coincidental, these characters are both owned by me, blah, blah blah, I think you all know the rest.   
  
*  
  
  
  
"Mina, get up!"  
  
Mina awoke from a deep sleep to find Nemo gently rousing her. Usually, she was woken up by a member of the crew, but seeing as how Mina was the only member of the League that Nemo was still talking to, he thought he'd get her up himself this time.  
  
Mina just rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets over her head. "If I stay under here long enough, he might just go away," she thought to herself silently.  
  
"Mina, this is very important," Nemo persisted. He grabbed hold of the blankets and yanked them away from her.  
  
Mina sat up in bed, surprised that Nemo would resort to such measures. What he had to say must be important.  
  
"Mina, you have to meet my newest crew member," Nemo told her. "I just hired him this morning when we were docked in Southampton. He tells me he has experience treating skin ailments, so when I told him about yours, he thought he could be able to help you."  
  
Mina cocked her head to the side. "Seriously?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Seriously, Mina. Get yourself dressed and join me in the dining room. Don't worry, you won't be embarrassed. Everything is going to be fine," Nemo assured her.  
  
Mina slowly got herself out of bed. After quickly washing up, she got dressed and pulled her hair up in a tight bun, hoping to soon be rid of whatever Skinner had done to her.  
  
***  
  
As Mina entered the dining room, she saw Nemo having tea with a man she had never met before. The stranger was wearing a crew uniform, like the rest of Nemo's crew members, but he was unlike any other man that Mina had ever met. He was tall, bald, and very thin. The skin was on his face, especially around his eyes, was wrinkled in a way that suggested he had indeed had a serious skin ailment there, and it had been cured. Despite all this, the man gave off a very powerful aura.  
  
"Mina," Nemo smiled at her, "I'd like to introduce you to Andre McCane, my newest crew member. Andre, this is Mina Harker. An associate of mine who often stays on the ship with me."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Harker," said McCane. He stood up, bowed to her, and kissed her hand.  
  
Mina squirmed. Not that McCane wasn't greeting her in a gentlemanly way, but she wasn't used to men kissing her hand when it was so ugly.  
  
McCane noticed Mina's uncomfortable fidgeting. He held her ugly, blotched hand in his; his firm, refreshing gasp told Mina that he was indeed experienced in handling the ill and suffering. McCane ran up and down the skin on Mina's arm with the fingers of one hand, still holding Mina's hand in his other.  
  
"I can see what you were talking about, Captain," said McCane in a firm voice. "This does look like a chemical accident. May I have a sample of the chemical compound?"  
  
"Certainly. Mina, would you be so kind as to fetch a sample of Skinner's potion? I believe the rest of it is in his room," Nemo said.  
  
Mina nodded to Nemo, curtsied gracefully to McCane, and left the dining room.  
  
***  
  
After sneaking into Skinner's room (luckily, Skinner was still fast asleep,) finding the rest of the hateful "breast enlargement" potion, and giving it to McCane, Mina returned to her room and slipped back into bed, exhausted and feeling ill.  
  
In his room, Tom Sawyer was attempting to make a voodoo doll of Edward Hyde. After thinking about it all last night, he was finally deciding to do it. After all, even though they shared the same body, he wasn't making a voodoo doll of Henry Jekyll, just of Edward Hyde, right? He promised himself he would try it out on Jekyll before actually using it, and if it hurt him, he would destroy it.  
  
However, he still had the doll of Skinner. Lying right there on his desk. He decided he was going to destroy it when Mina forgave Skinner. Which, looking at the current circumstances, would probably be never.  
  
Dr. Jekyll was at it again, still trying to find a cure for Mina. Skinner was asleep. Nemo was enjoying tea and reading the newspaper in the library. McCane was off somewhere, analyzing Skinner's potion. Each of them, except for McCane, of course, continued to hold their grudges.  
  
It was only a few hours before McCane called Nemo to the ship laboratory.  
  
"I'm almost positive this is it, Captain," McCane smiled. "Unfortunately, I have nothing to test it out on, so we're just going to have to try it out and hope for success. Is the girl ready?"  
  
"I'll get her, McCane," Nemo answered. He went to get Mina, who now in Tom's room describing to him what she thought the color of Hyde's hair was (Tom couldn't remember,) and brought her to McCane.  
  
"Now, Mina," said Andre McCane, "Let's hope for the best. This is the first time I've made an antidote for a potion of this magnitude."  
  
Mina nodded. She crossed two of the fingers on her right hand and held out her left arm to McCane.  
  
McCane dipped a sponge into his antidote and rubbed it on a particularly blotched-up spot on Mina's arm. Within a few seconds, the purple and black blotches turned red, then white, then dissolved and disappeared completely.  
  
Mina, at a loss for words, leaned over and kissed Andre McCane.  
  
Nemo and McCane both laughed. "Not too bad," smiled McCane. "However, I've had happier reactions than that."  
  
Mina smiled back. "Would you like a happier reaction? I can be an awfully good sport."  
  
"No, thank you," grinned McCane. He continued to scrub Mina's arm until her left arm was completely back to normal. He was just about to start on her right arm when Mina interrupted his work.  
  
"Wait," she said. "After my arms and legs, this is going to start to get complicated. My skin is like this all over."  
  
"Don't worry, Mina, you can finish the rest yourself, if you like," said McCane.   
  
Mina sighed in happiness.  
  
***  
  
"Jekyll, I've found a way to control Hyde," Tom smiled.  
  
Jekyll, who wasn't speaking to Tom because of what he did to Skinner, just ignored him and turned his head away. Tom was in Jekyll's room telling him about his new Hyde voodoo doll. Jekyll was writing at his desk, copying down a formula for a possible antidote for Mina. He didn't know anything about Andre McCane. Nemo hadn't told him.  
  
"Come on, Jekyll! I've made a voodoo doll of Hyde, and I want to try it out. When I use it, I want to make sure I don't hurt you, too!"  
  
"No, Tom," said Jekyll, standing up from his desk and facing him. "Look, I have a lot of work to do. Can't you just go and annoy somebody else?"  
  
"Jekyll, this is serious! This can be the cure to your Hyde problems!"  
  
"No, Sawyer! Just leave me alone!"  
  
While they fought on, Andre McCane was almost finished with Mina. He put down the sponge after cleaning Mina's delicate nose with the new antidote. Nemo had long since left. There had been an emergency in the boiler room, and he had hurried off to see what the matter was.  
  
"You can finish the rest of your body on your own," said McCane.  
  
"Thank you, but do you have anything for my eyes? They're still yellow, and they make me look sick and ugly."  
  
"I was just getting to that. I'm positive that there is some stuff in the back room that can clear up your eyes. Just follow me."  
  
"Certainly." Mina followed after McCane, eternally thankful.  
  
*  
  
Not as bad of a cliffhanger as the previous chapters, but still pretty bad, don't you think?  
  
Remember to read and review. I hope to have the next chapter up very soon!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	5. Eye Drops and More Voodoo Dolls

Oh, the reviews! Thanks a lot, guys and girls! Like McCane helping Mina, I am eternally thankful!  
  
Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!  
  
*  
  
Hyde was chasing Tom Sawyer down a corridor. Tom was running for his life.  
  
Crewmen were peeking out of doors, wondering what in Heaven's name was going on. But Tom was running too fast to tell them.  
  
Hyde had pressured Jekyll into letting him out. So Jekyll had taken his potion and transformed. Tom had seen Hyde and seized the opportunity to use his new voodoo doll. The good news was, it worked. The bad news was, instead of controlling him, it had aggravated him. Hyde was now chasing after Tom, attempting to kill him.   
  
Tom ran into a laboratory along the side of the corridor and locked the door. The door was made of thick, bulletproof metal, but Hyde could still probably break it down. It would take him a while, but he could probably do it. Tom would use that time to find a very good hiding place.  
  
Looking around the laboratory, Tom saw another door along the opposite wall. He ran to it and opened it.  
  
Mina was lying on a table while a crewman was bent over her, trying to force something into her eye. Mina was squeezing his hand, and gasping in pain.  
  
"It hurts!" Mina sobbed. "It hurts so much!" She was squeezing his hand until it was white.  
  
"I know, dear, but it's working," said crewman said in a soft, gentle voice. "You should see your eyes now, they're all cleared up!"  
  
  
  
"Mina?" asked Tom, surprised to see her there. A storage room in the back of a laboratory alone with a strange man was no place for Mina to be.  
  
"Shhhh," the crewman hushed him. "Don't distract her. She has to lie still for the potion to work."  
  
"Ah," Tom nodded. He wasn't expecting this. Maybe Jekyll had handed over his new antidote to a crew member before he transformed and told him to try it on Mina. Or maybe this crewman was just skilled in chemistry.  
  
Tom forgot all about hiding from Hyde and went over the table to watch. The crewman was forcing Mina's eyes open, and surprisingly, Mina's eyes were pretty much back to normal. Her skin was also back to normal. Tom smiled. Now that Mina was all better, she would start speaking to him again. And that meant that everyone would forgive Skinner.  
  
The crewman turned toward Tom. "Young man, could you please stand here with her until I get back? I have to go inform the captain of her recovery."  
  
"Yes, sir," Tom smiled. "I would be honored."  
  
"Just stand over her and make sure her eyes stay open. I will be back in a few minutes," the crewman instructed him. He turned to leave, but then turned back. "Oh, by the way, I am Andre McCane. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Tom Sawyer," said Tom, nodding and shaking his hand. "Thanks for helping Mina."  
  
"Don't thank me," McCane smiled. "It was nothing." He turned and left.  
  
***  
  
Henry Jekyll lay on the floor. He didn't want to get up; he ached all over. He couldn't remember a thing that had been happening. All he knew was, he had been yelling for Hyde to stop chasing Tom, Hyde wouldn't listen, Tom disappeared behind a thick, metal door, and Hyde didn't bother to break the door down because he figured Tom would come out sooner or later. That, and he didn't feel like breaking down the door. His arms were sore because of the pins Tom had been pricking his Hyde voodoo doll's arms with.  
  
And somehow, Hyde had changed back to Jekyll. Without the help of the potion.  
  
"Maybe it was the magic of the voodoo doll," said Jekyll thought to himself, still lying on the floor. "Maybe I should apologize to Tom."  
  
Just then, a horrible pain seared at his stomach. Jekyll tried to get up, but doubled over in nausea. An overwhelming sensation of ache enveloped his body. This could only mean one thing. He was about to transform again.  
  
"Not now," Jekyll said weakly. "Hyde, what are you doing?"  
  
But Hyde wouldn't answer him. Trying his hardest not to vomit from the pain scorching at his stomach and chest, Jekyll got up and grabbed the guard rail of the corridor to steady himself as his weak body once again trembled with terror as became the dreaded Hyde. Maybe he wouldn't be thanking Tom after all.  
  
***  
  
Nemo climbed out of the Nautilus' boiler room, his face and clothes covered in dirt. The last four boilers had acted up, so he had been forced to leave McCane and Mina in the laboratory.  
  
Nemo brushed himself off and looked up around to see what, if anything, was going on, only to find a floating hat and coat speeding up the corridor, with Edward Hyde charging right behind it. Skinner had emerged from his room and encountered Hyde, who was still angry about the fire extinguisher incident. Skinner wondered how Hyde could even remember something that had happened a few days ago (Hyde usually couldn't remember a thing,) but Skinner didn't ask. He just ran.   
  
Nemo just shook his head and left the two of them alone. No way was he going after them, even if he WAS speaking to Skinner. Not wanting to run into the two of them again, Nemo simply turned the other way and headed back to the laboratory to check on Mina.  
  
***  
  
"Mina? MINA!"  
  
Tom gently slapped Mina's cheek, but she wouldn't wake up. He had been forcing her eyes open just like McCane said, and was talking to her quietly, but all of a sudden she had stopped talking and her eyes had simply frozen. She was unconscious with her eyes still open.  
  
"MINA HARKER!!!!!!!"  
  
Tom tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't budge.   
  
"It must be some unknown side effect of the antidote, or something," Tom thought aloud. It just had to be. McCane had seemed like such a nice man, and Tom had just met him. There was no way he would have done this to Mina on purpose. Would he?  
  
"Uh, stay here, Mina. I'm going to get help," Tom said uneasily. It was very clear she wasn't going to move, but just in case she woke up, Tom grabbed a length of rope down off a shelf, tied one end to Mina's arm, and the other end of a leg of the table.  
  
Tom looked at her for a few more minutes, hoping she would wake up. She was still breathing, and she still had a pulse, but she just wouldn't move. She was as still as a statue.  
  
"Maybe she can still hear me," Tom thought. But then he thought again. How could she be able to hear him when her eyes were like that? As fragile as glass?  
  
Tom abandoned all hope of trying to revive Mina, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, and hoped he would be able to find somebody who could do it. Going to the door that opened up into the laboratory, he opened it, hoping there was somebody as close as the next room that would be able to help.  
  
There was.  
  
*  
  
The tension here is so fragile that you could drop in on the floor if you aren't careful. ('The tension here is so thick that you could cut it with a knife' is way overused, and this is the only way I could think of to rephrase it. Sorry.) What could possibly happen next?  
  
Tune in to the next chapter.   
  
By the way, thanks again for all of the reviews I've gotten so far!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	6. Captured!

I'd just like to thank all of you faithful reviewers out there who have continued to push me forward with this project. I've rewarded you by putting up the next chapter as quickly as I could.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
Andre McCane stood in the laboratory, blocking the door that led back into the corridor.  
  
"Mr. McCane, it's Mina!" Tom gasped. "She can't move or anything!! It's like she's frozen, like she's dreaming with her eyes open!"  
  
McCane smiled. It wasn't a gentle smile, like he had given Tom before. It was an evil smile, a knowing smile.  
  
"I am aware of that, Mr. Sawyer. Those eye drops cleared up Mina's eyes, but they contained enough tranquilizer to knock her out for 48 hours," said McCane in a deadly tone. "Her eyes had to stay open so the tranquilizer drug would seep past her eyes and into her bloodstream. Mina is as good as dead for the next two days."  
  
Tom just stared at him. "Why?" he asked, trembling.  
  
"Because I would never harm a lady," said McCane simply. He advanced on Tom.  
  
"No," said Tom quickly. He tried to run away, but there was nowhere to run. He reached for his rifle, but he remembered he didn't have it on him. McCane was advancing on him, still smiling. "No, please!!!!!" Tom begged as McCane reached out for him. "No!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Henry Jekyll lie on the floor again, moaning. Nemo was finally on his way to the laboratory to check on Mina (he had almost gotten there the first time when a crew member informed him that there was a problem in the engine room,) and he found Jekyll on the floor, floating in a reddish-orange liquid that looked suspiciously like a mixture of blood and vomit.  
  
Nemo saw him and his eyes went wide. "Jekyll, what the--" Nemo started, but couldn't finish. Jekyll didn't answer him; he turned to the side and kept moaning.  
  
"Is it okay to come out now?" asked a timid voice. Nemo looked up to find Skinner standing in hallway, as visible as he could make himself; he was wearing his coat, hat, boots, gloves, and white face paint.  
  
"What's been going on here?" Nemo demanded. "No, it's not okay! I want to know what's been going on!"  
  
"Well, Hyde was chasing me, see, Captain," Skinner explained, "and all of a sudden, he stops right in the middle of the hallway, and it looks like he's having a seizure. So I hid myself in the nearest closet, afraid to watch."  
  
"What happened, Henry?" Nemo asked Jekyll, concerned.  
  
Jekyll was breathing deeply now. "I don't know," he moaned. "All I know is, there's something wrong with either me or Edward. I think it has something to do with Tom's voodoo doll."  
  
At the mention of Tom's name, both Skinner's and Nemo's eyes flared.  
  
"You mean he hasn't stopped fooling with those voodoo dolls yet?" Nemo asked angrily.  
  
"He doesn't have the one of me still, does he?" asked Skinner dangerously.  
  
"Skinner, I don't KNOW!" Jekyll moaned loudly. "Now, someone help me to bed! Hurry!"  
  
Nemo and Skinner helped Jekyll to his feet and down the corridor to his room. They were almost there when Nemo remembered Mina.  
  
"Skinner, you take Jekyll to his room," Nemo told Skinner. "I have to go and check on Mina, before I forget about her completely."  
  
"Yes, sir, Captain!" Skinner said, saluting him. Nemo saluted back and ran off in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Nemo opened the laboratory door, expecting to see Mina and McCane, but they weren't there. In fact, they weren't anywhere in the laboratory. Neither was anybody else. The laboratory was empty.  
  
"This is strange," Nemo thought to himself, looking around the room. "But maybe he took her back to bed. Yes, that would make sense."  
  
Nemo was just about to leave and check if Mina was in bed when he thought of something. Maybe he should go the storage room and check if he had anything that would help Jekyll out. Or Hyde, whichever one of them was in danger. Maybe there were some tranquilizers there that could knock Jekyll out for a while, to stop the pain.  
  
Nemo crossed to the door that led to the storage room and opened it. Immediately, he gasped.  
  
Mina was lying on an examining table, her eyes open and cleared up, but she was clearly unconscious. Lying beside her was a bottle of eye drops and a note.  
  
Nemo just stared at Mina's body, his mouth wide open. Before he did anything with her, he decided to open the note. He unfolded the piece of paper, and large, bold words stared back at him from the page.  
  
TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:  
  
I HAVE YOUR TOM SAWYER. I JUST DARE YOU TO TRY AND GET HIM BACK FROM ME. YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE. THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN IS GOING DOWN.  
  
Q.  
  
P.S. I ALSO HAVE ANDRE McCANE. HE DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE; HE'S ALWAYS WORKED FOR ME.  
  
"Que Moriarty," gasped Nemo.  
  
Nemo knew who Quinicia Moriarty was; he had had a few run-ins with her in the past. He knew she wasn't the scariest ransom note writer in the world, but he knew that she was totally serious when she wrote one.  
  
Glancing at the less-than-threatening ransom note once more, Nemo decided he could care less about McCane, even though he had been a really nice man. He didn't care if they ever got McCane back; they got along fine without him (well, most of the time.) But they needed their Tom back!  
  
Nemo, his eyes still as wide as headlights, took the note and charged out of the storage room.  
  
***  
  
He found Skinner and Jekyll in Jekyll's room. Jekyll was lying in bed, still moaning. Skinner was pouring him a glass of water.  
  
"Here's some cold water to help you, Henry."  
  
"I think ginger ale might work better. My stomach is just killing me. It has to be some rare side effect of my transformation potion. I usually get bad cramps, but never like this."  
  
"Sure, I'll send for some from the kitchen. Warm or cold?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Jekyll, Skinner," panted Nemo, out of breath from running all of the way from the laboratory to Jekyll's room. "Tom's been captured!"  
  
Jekyll, who was sitting up in bed, choked on his glass of water. Nemo couldn't see Skinner's reaction; he had wiped his white face paint off.  
  
"Captured?" asked Skinner, sounding afraid. "By whom?"  
  
"M's daughter. Illegitimate daughter, rather. Her name is Que. She's very dangerous."  
  
The three of them just stood in silence for a while. Jekyll was looking up at the ceiling and sipping more water. Skinner had his hands on his hips, probably in deep thought (but neither Nemo nor Jekyll could confirm this.) Nemo was just staring at the two of them, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well?" he finally asked.  
  
"Well, what?" asked Skinner.  
  
"Have either of you thought of a plan to save him?" Nemo demanded. "We have to save him! And Mina can't come with us, she's unconscious."  
  
"Ah." Both of them nodded. This wasn't the reaction Nemo was expecting; he was expecting both of them to get hysterical. But Skinner and Jekyll were probably both in shock, so they weren't thinking clearly.  
  
"Why should we save him?" Skinner finally asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Nemo, flaring.  
  
"You're talking about the boy who goes around making voodoo dolls of us," Skinner reminded him. "He's driving me out of my mind, he's driving Hyde up the wall, and he's probably the reason Jekyll is sick like this. Most likely the voodoo magic put together with the chemical reactions of Jekyll's transformation potion."  
  
Jekyll was still thinking. "You know, what's he really good for in the League, anyway? All he can really do is shoot that rifle. And make voodoo dolls. And cause Hyde to lose his temper."  
  
"You know," said Nemo slowly, "maybe the two of you have a point. Maybe Tom is really doing more harm than good."  
  
"And maybe," said Jekyll, laying down in bed, "maybe we should just end the LXG."  
  
*  
  
Oh, no! This is so suspenseful that I even find myself on the edge of my seat! Will the three of them give in? Will they forget about Tom and break up the LXG altogether? And whatever happened to Tom and McCane? And will Mina ever recover, or was McCane lying?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter (which might be a while, because I'm finally on my way home this weekend.)  
  
~ Alisonia 


	7. Pondering A Rescue

This chapter is kind of small, I know, but I want to build up the suspense in the story! I love those cliffhangers! (That's kind of been my trademark.)  
  
Also, I can't thank everybody enough for their reviews! Thank you all so very much!  
  
*  
  
Nemo exploded. "END THE LEAGUE?!?!? Jekyll, what's the MATTER with you??!?!?! We can't do that! We have an obligation to the Crown!"  
  
"Don't pick on Henry, Captain," said Skinner. "He's not feeling well at all."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Sorry, Jekyll."  
  
"So, we're not ending the League?" asked Jekyll.  
  
"No," said Nemo.  
  
"Well, are we still going to rescue Sawyer?"  
  
The three of them just stared at each other.  
  
"Well, if we are," said Jekyll. "I'll certainly be no use. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because of Hyde, and Hyde and I have kind of lost connections at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean, 'lost connections?'" asked Nemo.  
  
"I've tried speaking to him, but he won't talk to me. While you were gone, Nemo, Skinner gave me a potion, and it didn't work. It's just like Hyde has disappeared. In addition to that, I myself feel terrible. I ache all over, especially my stomach and head. I'm really tired, and I just want to sleep!" Jekyll moaned, putting his head down on his pillow.  
  
"Maybe it's not just side effects from the potion, maybe it's influenza, or even something worse," said Nemo.  
  
"It could be," Jekyll moaned, lying down. It sounded as if he was dying. "But I'm too tired to examine myself." He cured up in bed. "I just want to get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, Henry, you rest," said Nemo. "I don't think you'll be much of a help if you're sick."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," moaned Jekyll quietly.  
  
"Skinner, have you made up your mind? Are we going to rescue Sawyer?" asked Nemo, turning to him.  
  
Skinner was deep in thought. Because of the white face makeup, Nemo could actually read the expression of deep thought on his face. For a moment, Nemo was taken aback in shock. Thinking was something Rodney Skinner rarely every did.  
  
"Well, if we are," said Skinner slowly, "I have a brilliant idea." He paused. "But are we?"  
  
* * *  
  
A thousand feet above the surface of the ocean, Tom Sawyer was asleep in a helicopter. When Andre McCane had grabbed him, he had drugged him with powerful tranquilizers similar to the ones he had given Mina. It was then very easy to McCane to transport Sawyer away from the Nautilus via a small submarine capsule. Once at land, Sawyer had been loaded into a helicopter bound for the Atlantica, which was docked in a small town in Morocco.  
  
"What're we going to do with him?" the helicopter's pilot asked McCane. The pilot and McCane were the only ones aboard, besides Sawyer.  
  
"I don't know," McCane said in a hushed voice. "Que wants to see him, and then I imagine she'll wait a day or so and then kill him."  
  
"Why does she want to wait?"  
  
"She wants to give the League a chance to rescue him. Personally, I think that's being too soft. If it were me, I would kill him once he was in my hands."  
  
"Then there must be a chance that the League won't come for him," the pilot said, thinking aloud. "I mean, if she knew they were automatically going to drop everything and come to his rescue once one of their number was missing, I would kill him right away. Wouldn't she?"  
  
McCane shrugged. "I don't know, but I imagine she might. I was only on the Nautilus for about 10 hours, I didn't meet the rest of the League. Nemo didn't tell me anything about a fight. But there must be some chance that they won't come to his rescue after all."  
  
The pilot nodded at McCane, and then looked out at the sky ahead of him. "Yep. There must be."  
  
McCane just looked back at the sleeping Sawyer and chuckled evilly to himself.  
  
*  
  
And that's the end of part seven. Like I said, it's short, but there is a purpose for it being this way.  
  
Now that I'm home for about another month, updates will be a lot slower (maybe up to a week between chapters.) I'm very sorry, but I won't have as much time to write now that I have a lot more things I must be doing.  
  
But don't worry, I'm going to be writing as often as I can!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	8. A Secret Weapon

Clez brought up a good point in her review of chapter seven. The helicopter was kind of off base, I know, but like I said back at the beginning. Things like the helicopter and the fire extinguisher make the story much more fun. Please do excuse me while I mess around with things like that; this is the first time I've attempted to publish any fan fiction.  
  
Also, I know that the past few chapters haven't been as funny as the first couple. When I'm writing action, it's hard for me to put humor in it. However, I'll try my best.  
  
*  
  
Rodney Skinner snuck into Tom Sawyer's room, being as quiet as he could. Even though Tom wasn't there, he would still have to be quiet to prevent any crew members from finding out he was in Tom's room. If he was discovered in another League member's room (and usually his presence was announced by a very loud noise,) the crew would become very suspicious indeed.  
  
Luckily, Skinner found what he needed and snuck right back out without making a sound.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know that her submarine is called the Atlantica," Nemo told one of the officers in the navigation room of the ship. "Can you please try to locate it for me?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," said the officer. "Since McCane was working for her, I don't think her ship would be that far away. It should be no time at all before we locate it."  
  
"Very good," Nemo nodded.  
  
"Captain!" gasped Skinner, rushing into the navigation room, out of breath. "I got it and raced here as fast as I could! It was right on Tom's desk!"  
  
"Excellent, Skinner," smiled Nemo as Skinner handed him the mysterious object. He turned to the officer. "Please notify me when you have located the Atlantica. I will be in the library with Mr. Skinner."  
  
The officer nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Nemo and Skinner were still in the library engrossed in their planning. The officer came running into the room.  
  
"Captain, we have found that the Atlantica is docked at a small port in Morocco."  
  
Nemo nodded. "Very well. How about our location? Where is the nearest possible port from where we are situated right now?"  
  
"I believe the nearest port is Venice, sir."  
  
Nemo flinched. The last time the League had been in Venice, they had made a mess of the place. But he had to push on. "All right, tell the crew I want us docked in Venice right away."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the officer, and left.  
  
Nemo turned to Skinner. "We will have to take a helicopter from Venice to that Moroccan village. We are going to rescue Sawyer. Before Que can do anything to him."  
  
Skinner nodded, and even though Nemo could see it, put on a wicked smile. "And the League is going to prevail, even if it's just the two of us. Because we have a secret weapon."  
  
Nemo nodded and grinned. "We have a secret weapon. And there's no possible way that Que can beat it."  
  
At that very same moment, Jekyll had gone to the storage closet. He knew Nemo had said that Mina was unconscious. Back then, he was so in shock from the news of Tom's capture that he couldn't really think about it. But now, after the shock had worn off, Jekyll had panicked over Mina. Summoning all the strength he had left in his weak body, he had gone to the storage closet to see if she was okay.  
  
He found Mina lying on a table in a deep sleep. Her skin was all cleared up, at least on the skin that Jekyll could see, anyway, and when he pulled back an eyelid, he discovered that her eyes were cleared up as well. One funny thing, though, was that her one wrist was tied to the table with a length of rope.  
  
Like many other strange things that went on in the Nautilus, Jekyll didn't question this. He simply undid the rope, picked Mina up, and carried her out of the storage closet and to her room. If Mina had to sleep, the healthiest place for her to sleep would be in her own bed.  
  
After putting Mina down to bed and pulling the covers over her, Jekyll kissed her on the forehead and returned to his own room. He didn't know how long she would remain unconscious, but maybe by the time he felt better, she would be awake.  
  
* * *  
  
Within the hour, the Nautilus had docked in Venice, Italy. Nemo had gotten ahold of some of his contacts in the area, and he was able to arrange for a helicopter to take himself and Skinner to Morocco.  
  
At the moment, Nemo was in the library, checking that they had everything they needed for a battle with Que.  
  
"Now, I have all the weapons I need, so we'll go over your list. How about Sawyer's rifle? Did you get it from his room?"  
  
"Check," said Skinner, holding up Tom's rifle. Nemo looked at it and chuckled. Skinner was completely invisible, so the rifle was just floating in midair.  
  
"And how about a potion of Jekyll's?"  
  
"Check," said Skinner, holding up a vial of Jekyll's transformation potion. The members of the League had eternal sympathy for Jekyll concerning his personality troubles, but in event of an emergency, Nemo and Skinner had decided that one of them would take the potion and develop an alter-ego of his own, as an absolute last resort for winning against Que.  
  
But neither of them thought that it would be truly needed. After all, they had their secret weapon.  
  
"And last but not least," Nemo grinned. "Our special secret weapon?"  
  
Skinner grinned and held up a black plastic bag. "The secret weapon. It's here and it's ready for action."  
  
"Excellent," said Nemo in a husky voice. "I believe we are all ready. Come, Skinner. There should be a helicopter outside momentarily."  
  
"Yes, sir, Captain," said Skinner, saluting Nemo, who couldn't see it, of course.  
  
"She's going down," said Nemo under his breath. "And we're going to get our mischief-making, voodoo-doll-creating, rifle-shooting American friend back."  
  
"Whether we could use him back, or not," Skinner muttered under his breath.  
  
Nemo shot Skinner a warning glance, and they both headed out of the library and off of the Nautilus to board the helicopter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where should we put him, Que?" McCane asked. He was referring, of course, to Sawyer's body (which was not dead, but still unconscious.)  
  
"Put him where they'll be able to notice him, but not set him free," Que Moriarty replied. She was sitting comfortably in her office of the docked Atlantica.  
  
McCane thought. He was actually one of the few of Que's henchmen that could. "How about right in this room, in a vertical tank made of bulletproof glass?"  
  
"With holes cut at the top," Que reminded him. "We're not killing him. Yet. But that idea's brilliant. Get to work."  
  
McCane nodded and grinned. But before he set out to do his assigned duty, he faced Que again.  
  
"Que, what if we did kill him? How would we do it?"  
  
"Slowly and painfully, of course," Que replied, kind of annoyed that he didn't know this himself.  
  
"I understand that, but how?"  
  
Que thought. She had thought about this before, but she still couldn't reach a decision. "I don't know," she said slowly. "I'll let you decide this time."  
  
*  
  
I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days. Remember to read and review!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	9. Breaking and Entering

Thank you so much for all of the marvelous reviews! Reading them all gets me to feel the need to press on with the story and continue to the end! Don't worry, at this rate, you won't be in the dark much longer! There is a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
*  
  
Nemo's helicopter floated high above the sky. Down below, the Atlantica sat docked in the Moroccan harbor.  
  
"Look, there it is!" Nemo exclaimed, pointing out the window. Skinner turned to look.  
  
"Ah, you're right. Where do you want to land?" Skinner asked. He was the one piloting. Nemo didn't like this, but he didn't know how to pilot a helicopter, and Skinner did. No one else from the Nautilus had come along.  
  
Nemo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She's expecting us, isn't she?"  
  
So the helicopter landed on a football field, right in the middle of a game, and Nemo and Skinner got out.  
  
"For pete's sake, Skinner, why in Heaven's name did we land here?" Nemo demanded as the men who had been playing ran away, screaming.  
  
"This is a big, open area," Skinner explained. "It makes it easier to land."  
  
"Well, I UNDERSTAND that, but couldn't you try landing somewhere a little less public? Now all of these people are going to know why we're here!"  
  
"Actually, I have two reasons for landing here. One, I just got my pilot's license a few years ago, and I haven't had much experience with landing, so I picked a big open space, where it would be hard to screw up. Two, none of these people are going to know who we are. We don't wear uniforms, such as the police do," said Skinner, trying to be as patient as he could.  
  
"Still, it was a very stupid idea to land here," said Nemo, still ticked off.  
  
"Stupid to you but safe to me," Skinner replied as he got his bag of weapons out of the cockpit. He had loaded the rifle and potion in with the secret weapon earlier. "Now, let's go. I can see the harbor from here!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the Nautilus, docked only a few thousand miles away in Venice, Italy, Jekyll and Mina slept on.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, Nemo and Skinner stood at the entrance to the Atlantica, shaking with trepidation.  
  
"Do you have any ideas?" Nemo asked his partner.  
  
"Actually, yes. You say you've fought Que before?"  
  
"Yes," said Nemo, not knowing where this was going.  
  
"Have you ever been on this thing before?" Skinner asked, pointing up at the Atlantica.  
  
"Why, yes," said Nemo, "but I don't know it as well as my own Nautilus."  
  
"But you know it well enough?"  
  
"I suppose so. Skinner, what are you trying to get at?"  
  
"I have this idea, Captain. You see, I'm going to take off my coat and hat, and remove my face paint, so I'll be completely invisible," he said, proceeding to do so. "And then, I'm going to follow you onto their sub. You are going to lead me to Que. If you get captured, it's okay, because they'll only capture you."  
  
"They won't know you're with me, because you're invisible!" Nemo exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm getting it now!"  
  
"Exactly," Skinner nodded. "So, if they catch you, I can continue to proceed to try and find Que."  
  
"But what if they take me right to her?" Nemo asked him. "You'll be wasting your time trying to find her, when I'll be there already."  
  
"Good point," Skinner said. "Okay, so first, I'll follow where they're taking you. If they're not taking you to her, I'll retrace me steps to the place where you got caught, and continue to look for her."  
  
There was a silence. Then Nemo said, "Agreed."  
  
So Skinner, now completely invisible, and Nemo, wearing Skinner's long black coat to hide himself as best he could, gently snuck onto the Atlantica, using the port entrance. With the bag of weapons stuffed into the pocket of Skinner's coat that he was wearing, Nemo carefully looked around. They were alone in the hallway.  
  
"We're on the fifth floor," Nemo whispered to Skinner. He had no idea where Skinner was, but he knew Skinner was somewhere close by. "There are thirteen floors altogether."  
  
"Which floor is she on?" Skinner whispered back. It sounded as if he was right behind him.  
  
"The tenth, I'm pretty sure," Nemo whispered back. "At least, she was the last time I was on this thing, and it was five years ago. She might have rearranged things a bit."  
  
"Women," Skinner said in disgust. Their habit to rearrange things was the one things about women that Rodney Skinner did not like. Why did women want to make life more confusing than it already was?  
  
Carefully tiptoeing through the corridor, Nemo led Skinner to the nearest stairway, trying to make it up to the tenth floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"We have intruders!" an Atlantica crew member whipped around, facing Que. "On the fifth floor landing!"  
  
"How many?" Quinicia Moriarty fumed.  
  
"The radar says two, but only one shows up on the security camera," the crew member said, confused. The floors of the sub were padded so that whenever someone stepped on them, they showed up on the radar. Too bad for Skinner.  
  
"Must be that darned invisible man," Que said. "McCane?"  
  
Andre McCane whipped around. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you happen to meet him on the Nautilus? That invisible man?"  
  
McCane shook his head. "Sorry. I never even saw him."  
  
By the way, there's something else you should know about Andre McCane. He had literally the best eyesight in the world. He could read a book if the book was 200 feet away. He could see invisible things. He could also see things behind him. If we, the readers of this story, didn't know any better, he could have been a member of the League.  
  
Que frowned. "Just bring them to me!" she shouted to the crew member. "McCane, go with them! They'll never be able to catch that invisible man without you!"  
  
The crew member bowed to her and signaled to some thugs, who went to the fifth floor landing to get Skinner and Nemo. McCane followed.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't more than a few minutes before the thugs returned, bearing Nemo and then what appeared to be nothing at all. McCane, the ringleader of the attack, brought up the rear.  
  
The fight to apprehend them was brutal. Nemo shot with Tom's rifle, but the thugs and McCane were wearing vests made of the strongest iron (Author's Note: I'm not going to disappoint you all by bringing bulletproof vests into this, thank you very much. I think radars, helicopters, and fire extinguishers have been enough for one story.) No way was Nemo going to drink Jekyll's potion. He would only resort to that if he was about to be executed by a firing squad.  
  
And no way was he going to use the secret weapon. He was using that to fight Que herself.  
  
After he had run out of ammo, Nemo had resorted to physical fighting. That didn't go very far, seeing as how the thugs were about 800 pounds bigger than he was.  
  
Skinner had thought he was going to get away, but he wasn't. McCane, whose special ability was only known to Que, was able to conveniently back Skinner into a corner with his back turned to him, pretending to watch the fight, then grab him. Nemo and Skinner were both in custody.  
  
And now they were in front of Que.  
  
"So? Come to save your friend, have you?" Que demanded of them.  
  
"Yes," said the invisible Skinner.  
  
"You think I'm going to give him up to you after you two were weak enough to lose to my men?" Que sniggered. "I don't think so."  
  
"Wait!" said Nemo. "You have underestimated the League this time, Quinicia Moriarty. We have a secret weapon. A weapon you are not ready for."  
  
"Yeah?" asked Que, unbelievingly. "Prove it."  
  
Nemo wrestled his arm free of the thugs who were holding him. He reached into the inside pocket of Skinner's jacket, which he was still wearing, and pulled out the plastic bag. He opened it up and lifted the secret weapon out.  
  
*  
  
Oooh, I can't stand the suspense, can you?  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be up before long! Remember to read and review!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	10. The Secret Weapon In Action

All right, now here comes the exciting part!  
  
I hate writing out the details of each battle, so the fights are going to be short. To those of you who love all the action, I'm very sorry. I'm just not an action person. (I should have written that to go with the last chapter, but better late than never.)  
  
Thanks again for all of the reviews, and enjoy!  
  
*  
  
The secret weapon turned out to be a voodoo doll of Que.  
  
Nemo took a needle out his pocket and started stabbing the voodoo doll furiously. Que started screaming and twitching all over.  
  
"STOP THAT!" she screamed to Nemo. "What is this black magic you're doing?"  
  
"WAIT!" Andre McCane shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Skinner voodoo doll. It had been in Tom's pocket when McCane had taken him captive. He had gone through Tom's pockets after he had knocked him out. McCane showed the voodoo doll to Nemo. "Let go of that doll, and I'll let go of this one."  
  
Nemo was stuck. If he kept torturing Que, McCane would start to torture Skinner. Then Nemo remembered Mina. Poor Mina, locking herself in the bathroom and crying because of what Skinner had done to her. Skinner was so selfish.  
  
Next to Nemo, Skinner whispered. "Just do it, Nemo. It'll be worth it if we get Tom back."  
  
So Nemo kept stabbing. McCane started stabbing as well. Both Skinner and Que were screaming hysterically and jumping all over.  
  
McCane continued to stab as he made his way over toward Skinner and Nemo. Suddenly, he stopped stabbing and stuffed the doll back in his pocket. "But keep screaming," he muttered in Skinner's ear.  
  
As Skinner and Que kept screaming (Nemo didn't dare stop stabbing HIS voodoo doll,) McCane went up to Nemo. "Give the doll to me," he told Nemo, slipping him a huge wink. "Trust me."  
  
Nemo wasn't about to, but then he thought of Mina again. McCane had cured Mina's skin rash, hadn't he? Skinner was selfish, but McCane was not. Not until he knocked Mina out with the tranquilizers, anyway.  
  
Nemo didn't know who was controlling his mind when he gave McCane the voodoo doll, but somehow he knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
Que had stopped screaming and was pulling herself together, not looking at any of them. McCane held the Que voodoo doll in his one hand and reached inside his pocket with the other. He pulled out his revolver (Author's Note: 'revolver' in an early term for a pistol.)  
  
"That's it, McCane," said Que excitedly. "Show those two how it's done around here!"  
  
But McCane didn't shoot Skinner or Nemo. He pointed the revolver straight at the voodoo doll's heart and fired. The real Que then slumped over, dead.  
  
"Let them go," McCane told the thugs. He dropped the voodoo doll on the floor.  
  
The thugs let go of Skinner and Nemo. They both approached McCane.  
  
"You killed her!" gasped Skinner.  
  
"Someone had to," McCane replied.  
  
"But you're on her side!" Skinner said, confused.  
  
"No, I'm not," said McCane calmly. "I've been on your side all along. Just ask Mr. Sawyer over there." McCane turned around and pointed to the back corner of the room, where Tom was strapped into an oxygen tank, unconscious.  
  
"But in the ransom note, Que said you were on her side!" Nemo exclaimed. "And you KIDNAPPED Tom!"  
  
"Correction, Captain," said McCane. "Que only THOUGHT that I was on her side. What she didn't know is that I have been plotting against her for weeks now. I gave Mina tranquilizers and kidnapped Tom, just like I was supposed to. He was scared that I would hurt him, but I explained to him that I was on his side, and promised him that I would get rid of Que and then return him safely to the Nautilus. Then I tranquilized him and loaded him onto the helicopter. Only Tom and I knew about my plans."  
  
"But why?" asked Skinner. "Why did you decide to get rid of her?"  
  
"Because she's evil, of course!"  
  
Skinner and Nemo were still confused.  
  
McCane explained some more. "You see, I was forced into working for her a few years ago. I saw her kill people mercilessly and leave their loved ones with grief. Eventually, I worked up enough of her trust, and she put me in charge of this mission, the mission to destroy the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Since I was in charge, this was my chance. I planned to turn the tables on her and give her a taste of her own medicine."  
  
Skinner and Nemo just stared, unbelieving. "Wow," said Nemo finally. "I'm very impressed."  
  
"Thank you," said McCane, smiling. "And now, I guess you want your friend back."  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind," said Nemo, grinning.  
  
McCane went over to the oxygen tank, opened it, and gently got Tom Sawyer out. Pretty soon, an Atlantica crew member was by his side with a syringe of the tranquilizer antidote. After a quick injection, Tom was awake and back to normal.  
  
"Is she dead yet?" he asked McCane.  
  
"Yes," McCane smiled. "I told you I would do it, didn't I?"  
  
Tom and McCane grinned at each other. Tom then noticed Nemo and Skinner. "Hey, you two!" he called. He tossed his head toward McCane. "This guy McCane is pretty cool. He's been working for M's daughter, but he's been against her the whole time. He knows a lot about chemistry and the human body, and wait until I tell you about his amazing eyesight!" But then he paused and turned toward McCane. "Wait. You told me earlier that you would never harm a lady."  
  
"That's correct," McCane admitted.  
  
"But now, you've killed a lady. What's up with that?"  
  
"Mina Harker is a lady," McCane explained. He was smiling. "Quinicia Moriarty is not. She's just pure evil."  
  
Tom smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"The Atlantica is mine now," said McCane as he walked Nemo, Skinner, and Sawyer back out to their helicopter, which was still in the football field. "So you can use it whenever you like. Just contact me, and I'll be sure that it's at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Nemo, bowing to McCane. "And thank you for keeping Tom safe for us."  
  
"Anytime," McCane saluted him. Then he froze. "Wait a minute, Captain."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I did you a favor, and now you can do me one," said McCane.  
  
"Anything," said Nemo.  
  
"Name it," added Skinner.  
  
"Can you take me back to the Nautilus with you? I believe I owe Mrs. Harker an apology."  
  
Nemo grinned. "You can come as long as you bring some of that antidote you used on Tom to snap her out of her sleep."  
  
McCane smiled. "Done."  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the Nautilus, Jekyll awoke from a sound sleep. He pulled aside the embroidered curtains of his four-poster bed and took a sip of ginger ale from his nightstand. He felt much better.  
  
Jekyll sat up in bed and stretched. "Edward? Are you there?" he spoke to Hyde silently.  
  
"I'm here," said Edward Hyde very weakly.  
  
"Edward, I've never been so glad to hear from you!" Jekyll exclaimed silently. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know," Hyde croaked quietly. "The last thing I remember is I was hunting down that idiotic invisible man, for a reason I can't remember, and then I suddenly changed back to you. Then you vomited all over the floor, and then I just blacked out. I was gone."  
  
"You know, Edward," said Jekyll aloud. "I've been trying all this time to get rid of you. But now I know that I can't get rid of you without getting rid of part of myself. You go away, and I'm sick and weak. You keep me strong and well, Edward."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, you worm!" exclaimed Hyde. "Now you finally listen to me! But you know something, Jekyll? You're all right. You may be a little worm, but you're the best worm I've ever known."  
  
"I guess you're pretty okay, too," Jekyll admitted. (Author's Note: Awwww! Henry finally gets his cuddle!)  
  
Henry Jekyll got up and put on his robe over his pajamas. It wouldn't hurt to check on Mina.  
  
*  
  
I loved writing this chapter. Sadly, though, we're winding down here, folks. Only about two or three more chapters, and this fic is done.  
  
But remember to review!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	11. Returning Home

I'm very sorry about the delay, but the end of the year is coming up, so I hope you all understand.  
  
A few of the reviewers brought up some good points, which I'm going to try to summarize. Yes, this was my first fanfic, and yes, I'm sure I'll improve as a writer in the future. I know McCane wasn't very convincing, and I know it was kind of anticlimactic (I think I'm anticlimactic as an author; I just don't want the story to end, and when I do, I'm not sure of how to end it.)  
  
But you can always count on a story being finished. I just have to get them off my back before it's too late. This story started out being serious, but it just ended up silly. I hope none of you minded. I don't think I'm ever going to change my silly style.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
*  
  
The helicopter landed on top of the Nautilus (Sawyer had helped Skinner with the landing this time,) and the four men got out.  
  
"Not perfect," said Nemo, commenting on the landing. "But at least we didn't land in a football field."  
  
Skinner just frowned at Nemo sourly, but Sawyer laughed. "I would have stuck around to play!"  
  
"I don't know how," said Skinner.  
  
"Neither do I," added Nemo.  
  
"You two don't know how to play football?" asked McCane, his mouth open. "We'll have to show them, won't we, Tom?"  
  
"We most certainly will!"  
  
"But first things first," said Nemo. "Let's go to Mina."  
  
"Yes, let's," agreed Tom.  
  
They went to the storage room, where McCane had left her, but she wasn't there.  
  
McCane was confused. "She couldn't have woken up, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Maybe one of the crewmen moved her to her room," suggested Skinner.  
  
"Skinner, that's the best suggestion you've ever had," said Nemo. "Come on, we'll go to Mina's room."  
  
In Mina's room, they found Mina asleep in bed, with her head cradled in Henry Jekyll's arms. Jekyll was sobbing, and his tears were falling onto Mina's cheeks.  
  
"She'll never wake up!" Jekyll cried. "I've tried everything!"  
  
"Yes, she will," Nemo urged him. "We have just the thing that will wake her up."  
  
McCane took another syringe out of the bag he had with him. "Don't worry, she's going to be perfectly fine," he said. "She's been under tranquilizers. All she needs is the antidote."  
  
McCane gently injected Mina with the antidote. Within seconds, Mina was blinking her eyes and looking around, confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked weakly. She noticed everybody in her room. "What happened?"  
  
"I apologize, Mrs. Harker," McCane said. "I had to put you to sleep. It was all part of my plan to get rid of an evil force trying to destroy to the League."  
  
Mina still looked confused. Jekyll also looked confused. McCane, Skinner, Sawyer, and Nemo had to take turns describing what had happened to Sawyer, what Skinner and Nemo had done to try and save him, and what McCane had done to Que.  
  
At the end of the story, Mina and Jekyll just looked at each other. Mina shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but could you please repeat all of this tomorrow? It's too much to take in at the moment."  
  
"Certainly." Nemo turned to the rest of them. "Gentlemen? Let us leave Mrs. Harker alone to collect her thoughts."  
  
There were mumblings of "Excellent idea," and "I'm with you on that, Captain," as the rest of the men filed out of Mina's room.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Skinner.  
  
McCane glanced at him. "Still want to learn how to play football?"  
  
Skinner grinned. "Sure!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next evening, all five members of the League, plus McCane, sat down to dinner in the Nautilus' Grand Dining Room.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Nemo, eyeing McCane and Skinner, who had walked in a few minutes late. "I must have sounded the dinner gong five times!"  
  
"We apologize for our tardiness, Captain," said Skinner. "McCane was helping me fix something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
McCane stomped on Skinner's foot under the table (which was easy, because Skinner was wearing big, black boots) and smiled. "Yes. Rodney showed me his experiments in the lab, and I was just telling him that if I worked on it, I could probably make a potion that makes him visible again." He slipped Skinner a wink.  
  
"Exactly," Skinner nodded, impressed at McCane's quick thinking.  
  
"Isn't that lovely," said Sawyer sarcastically. "Well, let's dig in, before dinner gets cold."  
  
"I agree," said Nemo, "but before we do that, I think that we should have a toast to our newfound luck." He held up his water glass in a toast. "I propose a toast for the death of Quinicia Moriarty, and for our new friend, Andre McCane. To life and death."  
  
"To life and death," Mina, Jekyll, Sawyer, Skinner, and McCane said, raising their glasses. The six of them joined together in a toast, and then proceeded to drink.  
  
Mina put down her glass, looked down at herself, and screamed.  
  
Nemo dropped his knife and fork and looked at her. "Mina, what's--- AHHHHHH!!!!! SKINNER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nemo got up and started chasing Skinner around the dining room. Sawyer just laughed, and Jekyll stared in disbelief.  
  
"He could have started chasing me," McCane shrugged. "I was the one that fixed Skinner's potion to make it work." He slipped a spare glass of water that had been set at his place over to Mina. "Here, Mina. The antidote. You know, you should really keep those. I think they look interesting on you."  
  
Mina looked down at her breasts, which had been doubled in size by Skinner's potion. "You know," she said thoughtfully, pushing the glass back towards McCane, "they may come in handy. I think I will."  
  
*  
  
That's the end of the story, but don't worry, I'm not done writing yet. I'm going to write an epilogue. There's so much here that's not finished!  
  
~ Alisonia 


	12. Epilogue

This will be the last chapter of the story. I wrote these two chapters together, and I can't release them separately, because I'm too excited for the story to be over! Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
So, what happened after Mina drank the potion? The story can't end there!  
  
Mina kept her inflated breasts for about a week. They made it easier for her to attract men from whom she could drink their blood. But she eventually got tired of them, and wanted her old breasts back, so she drank McCane's antidote. She told Skinner that if he ever tested a potion on her again without her consent, she would kill him and drink his blood. She was totally serious.  
  
She also thanked Dr. Jekyll for his kind support during her earlier ordeal by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jekyll asked for another, but Mina just rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
  
Tom Sawyer destroyed all of his voodoo dolls, and, after getting Nemo's permission, also destroyed Nemo's book on voodoo dolls. He vowed never to make another voodoo doll again.  
  
Even though McCane turned out to be an okay guy after all, Nemo decided he would check the backgrounds of each new crew member before hiring them. Someday, one of them might not be as nice as McCane had been.  
  
Skinner quit his chemistry prospects for good, and returned to doing what he did best: annoying people just by making his presence known in the room. Thanks to McCane, he also formed an interest in football, and enjoyed playing often with Sawyer.  
  
After getting his kiss from Mina, Jekyll had a new sense of confidence. Why worry about his own problems when he could always help other people out? Helping other people also made Hyde stay away from him, because Hyde was too disgusted to say anything.  
  
Hyde just kept on being Hyde. No changes there. However, he did get banned from playing football after he almost flattened Sawyer during a game, angry that Sawyer had stolen the ball from him.  
  
Last, but not least, McCane soon went back to the Atlantica. He redid the entire ship, and now it serves as a cruise ship designed especially for the League, complete with an indoor graveyard (for Mina,) a strip bar (for Skinner,) and a room for target practice (for Sawyer.)  
  
But McCane never spends time on there anymore. He's in London now, working on cures for various skin ailments. As far as the rest of the League is concerned, he's their emergency sixth member.  
  
And that's the story of how the LXG almost ended.  
  
THE END.  
  
*  
  
I hope you all enjoyed my silly little story. It was only meant for fun, so don't kill me in the reviews.  
  
Also, GREAT NEWS! Dr. Logana Jekyll, a faithful reviewer, has agreed to put part of the story down in comic form! I'll let you all know where to find it on the internet as soon as it's done!  
  
Yeah, I'll write again, if it's okay with the rest of you. I think my next story is going to take place on the Atlantica during a vacation, and I hope to focus it around Jekyll (for Panzergal, who asked first.)  
  
Until then, happy reviewing.  
  
Infinitively yours,  
  
~ A. L. Nowicki ~ 


End file.
